List of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Fate characters
The characters of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Fate New Main Characters Ryubi Hoshigami -''' The main character of Gundam SEED Fate, he is a Natural human that is a genius and often mistaken to be a Coordinator, he fights in the Christmas War as the key character of the battle. 'Kyri Oceana -' A mobile suit pilot of ZAFT that actually wants to be a violinist, she joins Terminal after she is stranded in space almost dying of blood loss and lack of oxygen. 'Sabre Cosmos - '''A mobile suit pilot of the Earth Alliance and the best friend of Ryubi, he dies in battle against Orb and ZAFT. '''Freya Gray -' A Natural of Orb that is infected with an unknown and currently uncurable disease, she is the former fiance of Ryubi before she died. 'Fayt Gray -' The older brother of Freya and a high ranking officer of the Orb army, he is killed in the same battle as Sabre except earlier in the battle before the Earth Alliance shows up. '"The Tiger" Race Toramaru Terui -' An antagonist that soon turns into a supporting character in the series, Race is the one that killed Sabre and Fayt and the only pilot using the Cast System for his mobile suit. He seeks revenge for the loss of his family that were killed by Naturals. 'Guile Azrael -' One of the 2 main antagonists, he is the twin brother of Muruta Azrael that hid from the public as an underground blackmarket firearms salesman using the nickname "Red Galaxy" since Muruta became the leader of the Blue Cosmos. He convinced the people of the Earth Alliance that he was the right choice to become the new leader of the Earth Alliance due to the chaos. 'Lazarus Domino -' One of the 2 main antagonists, he disguised himself as one of the people in the political table of Plant and killed Lacus Clyne's most trusted political partner and Charles Utopia and then framed Lacus for killing Charles to gain political power and became the new chairman of ZAFT to get rid of the Naturals. Returning Main Characters 'Kira Yamato -' After the end of the 2nd Bloody Valentine War, he became the husband of Lacus Clyne and her bodyguard, he fights in the Christmas War along side Ryubi, Athrun, Shinn, Sven, and Lowe as the main mobile suit pilots. 'Lacus Clyne -' She became the chairman of ZAFT after the 2nd Bloody Valentine War but still sings as a idol, she was kicked out of being chairman after being framed and running away from assassins. 'Athrun Zala -' After the 2nd Bloody Valentine War, he became Cagalli's bodyguard again and her fiance, he protected Cagalli from being assassinated and fights in the Christmas War. 'Cagalli Yula Athha -' The chairman of the Orb Union, she is one of the leaders of the Three Ships Alliance and leads the Orb army in the Christmas War. 'Shinn Asuka -' After the 2nd Bloody Valentine War, he returned to ZAFT as one of their ace pilots, since the war restarted, he tried to stop it again and again but kept failing and then left with Lunamaria to join Terminal. '''Lunamaria Hawke - After the 2nd Bloody Valentine War, she was promoted to FAITH and supports Shinn as they leave ZAFT to join Terminal. Sven Cal Payang - 'After being forced to rejoin the ranks of the Earth Alliance army, he tried to do as little damage as possible without failing a mission and convinces Ryubi to follow his own beliefs, he never joins Terminal but he helped them at the Christmas War by stopping some of the Earth Alliance armies. '''Lowe Guele -' Still being in the Junk Guild, he helped out Kira and Lacus by letting them hide in the ReHOME when they were being chased by ZAKU and dropping them off at the Eternal, he fought along side Terminal during the Christmas War. 'Mu La Flaga -' After the 2nd Bloody Valentine War, he became the co-leader of the Archangel and married Murrue Ramius, at the Christmas War, Cagalli let him borrow the ORB-01 Akatsuki again for the battle. 'Murrue Ramius -' After the 2nd Bloody Valentine War, she married Mu La Flaga and got a higher ranking in the Orb Union, she is one of the leaders of the Three Ships Alliance and is the leader of the Archangel. 'Andrew "Andy" Waltfeld - '''After the 2nd Bloody Valentine War, he is still the co-leader of the Eternal and he now hangs around Orb often, usually seen around the cafes Other Returning Characters '''Miriallia Haw -' a freelance photographer that still keeps in contact with the Archangel 'Martin DaCosta - '''a soldier under Andrew Waltfeld and Lacus Clyne '''Dearka Elsman -' a high ranking soldier of ZAFT and friend of Athrun, he defends the Archangel in the Christmas War 'Yzak Joule -' a high ranking soldier of ZAFT and friend of Athrun, he supports Athrun in the Christmas War 'Meyrin Hawke -' the younger sister of Lunamaria, she is often seen in the Archangel in communications 'Reverend Malchio -' a blind priest that helps Lacus and Kira escape Plant 'Kojiro Murdoch - '''one of the Archangel crewmembers, during the Christmas War he was almost killed when he went to retrieve an item that fell because of a barrel roll '''8 -' a computer that helps Lowe pilot Astray Red Frame 'Professor -' the co-captain of the ship, ReHOME '''George Glenn - a hologram made by the professor from the brain of the real George Glenn and also the captain of the ship, ReHOME 'Kisato Yamabuki -' Lowe's friend that helps him gather things 'Liam Garfield -' Lowe's friend that helps him gather things, he helps Lowe fight in the Christmas War